


吻我骗子 38章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	吻我骗子 38章

38  
“呜呜，呜呜…”  
我一阵呕吐，头像是要钉在马桶上一般。我极度痛苦却只能吐出胃液，喘着粗气，呆坐着等待眩晕结束。  
从凯斯那里逃走已经两周了。一直以来，我辗转于廉价汽车旅馆，过着躲避别人目光的生活。  
那天长途跋涉后，汽车停在了机场。然后我坐上了大巴。我以我的名字买了好几张票，也许你会认为我离开了这个省，但如果确认是否乘坐飞机，马上就会知道是无人乘机，这样可以赚取时间。  
虽然凯斯并没有从睡梦中醒来，但我却因此庆幸。在过去两周时间的日新月异的新闻报道中，明确的展示了凯斯的近况。我不知道其中有多少是真的。有些事情谁看都是假的，为什么认为对一些事情很了解的我也会迷惑不解。  
不要报道这个消息。  
虽然心里很担心，但也没办法。艾玛处理凯斯的事就已经很吃力了。很快就会熟悉，经历错误是必然的过程。对于突然辞掉工作离开的我来说，我没有权利再这样做。正因如此，我得到的有关凯斯的信息，这反而是对我的毒药。  
我就感到头晕，于是靠在墙上喘了半天气。  
我好像一下子就睡着了，又被从外面突然传来的叫喊声吓醒了。有一段时间，我在黑暗中感到不安，几乎晕厥。静心凝神屏气,侧耳倾听,流浪汉和醉汉就在我附近。我长出一口气，慢慢地站起身来。  
我带来的药快用完了。我面无表情地将抑制剂注射入体内。在这些地方的omega的安全是没有保障的。如果以后我遇见一个混蛋alpha，该怎么办呢?  
我再也不想被信息素戏弄。  
我揉着竖起汗毛的胳膊向床走去。外面烦人的霓虹灯每天都妨碍睡眠。身处高地的凯斯的豪宅的环境远比这要好。当然，这里可以与之相比吗?  
我伪装了一下自己。眼下不可能找到合适的工作并换个稳定的住处;  
不久后,这样的旅馆说不定也待不下去了。  
我无意中把手放在肚子上。日期一再拖延,我仍然没有决定好。这样也许会错过期限。手术的最后期限是什么时候？如果错过时机的话……  
不安的我渐渐睡着了。  
**  
“我cao，延雨!”  
一见到我，乔什就说出了粗俗的感叹词。我慢慢地站了起来。他大步跨过咖啡厅走廊，坐在了我对面，不由分说道：  
“我听艾玛说，你突然说要辞职，怎么回事?我说怎么联系不上你。老天爷，你的头发，这是假发吗?真逼真！那这个电话号码又是怎么回事?”  
说好要乔装打扮，但乔什很不认真。他不好意思地笑了笑，然后支吾着回答。  
"我原以为是恶作剧，没想到是你。”  
“……对不起”  
我苦笑着道歉了。他马上摇了摇头。“不，这不是你的错。相反，这是我的错误，我该道歉。”  
乔什摸着下巴说他结婚了。我看眼色开了口。  
“我，和我交往的人，你对别人……”  
“哦，我没有告诉任何人。你不是一再嘱咐了吗?放心吧，我不是那种嘴快的人。”  
当然，我并不认为乔什是那种类，但这件事牵扯到的是他的亲人。  
在询问他的时候，女服务员正好来了。  
“点菜吗?”  
她轮番对我和乔什投来带着笑意的目光，对乔什稍作停留。乔什连菜单都没看就说了。  
“一个辣酱蛋糕，一杯咖啡。延雨呢?  
“我刚刚点过了。”  
他点了点头，爽快地把菜单本还给了服务生。"谢谢你，斯特拉。”  
不出所料的话，在喊出她名牌上的名字后，这位女服务员应该会笑，我产生了“是不是天生的花花公子?”的想法。果不出我所料，斯特拉面带灿烂的微笑，拿回了菜单本。  
帅哥还那么亲切。我再次感叹。  
“怎么了?”  
乔什问道。我的目光应该很奇怪，我坦率地回答道  
“如果乔什是alpha的话一定很受欢迎。”  
“有吗？”  
他眨了眨眼睛看着我。这是非常单纯的反应，反而让我感到惊慌。乔什继续轻松地说道。  
“如果是一个不需要留下孩子也可以的人，我大概还可以。但遇到心仪的alpha，反而选择的余地变大了，不是吗?”  
他嘻嘻笑着的脸上充满了自信。这个一辈子都没有遭到过拒绝的男人，脸上露出了轻松的微笑。正好女服务员过来，在我和他面前各放一饮料。  
乔什点的是咖啡，她轻轻地眨眼，从围裙里掏出满满一袋奶油。乔什笑着道谢。我默默地看着那副样子，不禁自言自语道。  
“好羡慕，我从来没有这么受欢迎过。”  
把咖啡送到嘴边的乔什停住了。我看着他那绿色的眼睛，觉得很不好意思。  
"…怎，怎么了？”  
" 你好像不太受欢迎，我觉得很奇怪。”  
乔什喃喃自语道，"啊哈，"然后，发出一声感叹词。  
“是因为你是omega吗？”  
“哦，我曾经发生过突变，之前是beta，并且性别一直很稳定，是过了一段时间才变成omega的。”  
“之前是beta的时候也没人气吗?……虽然你性别变了，脸却不会变啊。”  
乔什仍然怀疑地问。我回答:“是的，这很奇怪。虽然在突变之前我有两个女朋友，但两次都没突变……每个人都有这样的过去。”  
看着面带苦笑的我，乔什突然叹了口气说:“艾玛，艾玛她经常跟我提起你。”面对惊异的我，他继续往下说。  
“是缺乏自信还是比较迟钝。不管怎样，有地方住吗?为什么突然不干了?你们吵架了吗?”  
“是的…大概就是这样”  
对直截了当的问题我敷衍了一下，就跳过了这个话题。  
“我现在住在附近的汽车旅馆。我还没有联系艾玛。你有没有听说过公司的事?”  
“是什么？你说经理疯了?”  
乔什耸耸肩，继续说道。  
"只要看报纸上的报道，大概就能知道是什么意思了。"  
我尴尬地加了一句。“我想或许还有其他报道中没有出现的内容。”  
“我也不常回家，所以没有机会听艾玛说。去了也忙着和皮特一起玩。”  
他摇了摇头说。  
“不仅要修房子，而且还要修剪草坪。因为家里太旧了，所以每次去的时候都要修缮一下。上次修了屋顶，还有一堆事要做，没有时间和艾玛聊天，很抱歉。我并不清楚具体情况。”  
“我很抱歉，这是我的错。”  
艾玛和乔什很少谈论我是值得庆幸的事情。担心泄露内心想法的我，表达了歉意。乔什又补充道:“啊，你还记得凯斯吗?”  
"我听说他很想找你”  
“……”  
“我不知道为什么  
正好女服务员给我们送来了食物。她再次和乔什用眼睛打招呼后就离开了。我们开始各自用餐。  
“那么，我能为你做些什么呢?”面对乔什的提问，我抬起了头。他已经把香喷喷的蛋糕吃掉了一半以上。  
我好不容易开口了。  
“上次你给我介绍的那个医院，因为我把手机弄丢了……能再告诉我一次吗?”  
乔什吹了声很短的口哨。  
“你忘了我的号码。”  
我不好意思地笑了。  
“幸亏我有备份。做好准备是件好事。”  
乔什毫不客气地称赞了我。他拿出手机查看了什么情况的他，然后好像暂时陷入了苦恼之中，接着他把电话放进了口袋里。  
"我跟你一起去，正好时间到了。  
"……啊? "  
我吓了一跳，他面向我，说：  
“你不想跟我一起去吗？”  
“不，不是这样的。但是为什么突然…”  
乔什悄悄地看着我。  
“一个人去医院是件既恐怖又孤独的事。”  
我吓得眨了眨眼睛。不知道为什么这个男人会说这样的话。他苦笑了一下，似乎是想到了什么。  
“是的。像我这样的人也有那样的想法，延雨这样的人更不用说了。”  
" .…像我这样的人吗?”  
到底是什么意思呢?  
面对眨眼睛的我，乔什发出了“嗯，”的声音。  
“你想帮助我吗?什么地方看起来那么危险?”  
" . . . . . . "  
“你会产生保护的本能。”  
乔什仍然一副笑嘻嘻的样子，但我却笑不出来。  
“到现在为止，我一直都是一个人完成所有事。”  
乔什听出了我的意思，点了点头。我高兴起来。  
"谢谢，我想叫出租车。”"你没有车吗?"  
乔什惊讶地问道。我坦率地表示。  
“虽然买了二手车，但今天身体不太舒服，所以坐出租车来的。”  
他露出了久违的笑容，微微笑了笑，然后从口袋里掏出了钱。看到他连自己的小费都付了，我本想代付，但乔什好像已经完成了任务似的，举起手便站了起来。我给了一些小费，尾随而起。  
“非常感谢你。我一个人去还真有点紧张。”  
乔什仍然笑着看着我，很爽快地走了出去，还不忘在出门时向女服务员打招呼。  
“上车吧”  
他开着雇主的车来了，得意地打开了兰博基尼的车门。我吓得眨了眨眼睛。如此看来，参加那场聚会的，肯定是名人的保镖。  
“艾玛说她很能干，听说皮特曼甚至想要拿出他的公司股份给艾玛。”  
我想我有必要说些什么，但我不知道该说什么，因此我没有回答。  
乔什苦笑了一下。“但是有能力是无法凭借外表看出来的。”  
乔什对一言不发的我说。  
“不管怎样，今天我有时间，如果你愿意的话，我可以和你一起去。原则上是预约，但因为是第一天，和我一起去的话可以让你放松一点。怎么样? "  
选择转到了我的身上。乔什的提议十分吸引人。第一次去医院，而且是一个人去，我非常害怕。如果预约的话，不知道什么时候定好日期。我的手抓得很紧，思考良久，然后开口。  
“好……如果不妨碍你，那就拜托了。”  
“好吧。有没有车?或者坐我的车去?”  
他可以随意开车来吗?看样子应该和雇主很亲密。  
偶尔也会有与雇主私交好的雇员，而乔什似乎也是如此。他（凯斯）也是如此，不也是彼此亲密无间的美男吗?  
我心里想着，跟着就坐上了副驾驶座位。他确认我系上安全带后启动了汽车。上车后，他就开始聊再平凡不过的话题了。从天气开始到山火，到东部发生的杀人事件。  
“那个地区发生了太多山火。应该下点雨了。”  
听了乔什漫不经心的话，我不由得想起了那一天。那个下雨的日子里。  
那天，我改变了凯斯的命运，凯斯也改变了我的人生。  
如果那天他没有来找我，如果没有下雨，如果我没有刻下标志，结果如何呢?  
我想象了一下那些没有用的东西，然后苦笑了一下。现在，这种想法有什么用?  
突然感觉到乔什凝视我的目光。顺着那视线看过去，马上就对视了起来。  
"……怎么了？”“我们到了。”他痛快地推开门走下来的样子让我打起了精神。现在不是在意他的时候。因为目前最重要的是我的身体。  
医院所在的地方是远离繁华街的寂静的小区。几家商店聚集在一条街道上，其他地方显得十分寂静。偶尔来往的人往往没走几步就直接上车，瞬间销声匿迹。我跟着乔什走进了挂着招牌的妇产科医院。  
“天哪，乔什。你来找人吗?还是约了医生？”  
坐在接待处的职员一看到乔什，就高兴地问道。这位与乔什颇有交情的女士毫不掩饰对乔什的好感。乔什毫不在意地和她拥抱，似乎这种行为是很自然的。  
“最近还好吗?可惜不是我的事，我是陪着朋友来的。没有预订，怎么办?”  
他露出了甜美的微笑，甚至我的脸上也不禁露出了令人心脏跳动的迷人微笑。职员们也笑着回答道。  
“如果是乔什拜托的话，我一定会帮忙的。能填一下这份文件吗?后面有预订，再等30分钟左右就可以了。”  
"谢谢你，凯特。"  
不久他就拿着表格回来了。坐在沙发上的我拿着他递给我的圆珠笔和文件，把空格填了进去。

“你的名字。”

乔什窃窃私语道。差点把本名写上的我停住了笔。在考虑了一会儿之后，我看到电视上出现的广告，就将产品名称的拼写直接换成了名字。

看着这一切的乔什突然笑了出来。

“这样可以吗?”

我脸红了，但还是装作不知道，继续默默地写下去。突然感觉到乔什凝视我的侧面，我的脸更红了。乔什把所有填好的文件都拿走，直接送到了接收处。现在只剩下等待。

“不要太紧张。

乔什的话使我点头称是。

他说得对。如果只有我一个人来，那么这份紧张感我将难以忍受。

“谢谢你，和我一起来。”  
乔什只是耸了耸肩。好像没什么特别的似的。40多分钟后，挂号台终于呼叫了我的名字。  
*  
看病过程没有什么特别的。乔什介绍的医生非常亲切，并教会了我很多东西，但对手术却面露难色。理由是月数多。我的脸都僵住了，他和我一样苦闷地摸了摸下巴，长叹了一口气。  
“如果早作决定就好了……错过了做手术的黄金时期的话，对大人也会很危险的。你下定决心了吗?”  
我咽了咽唾沫，点头表示肯定。  
他叹了口气，翻了翻日历。考虑了许久的医生给我指定了日期。  
“这天之后你就不能做手术了，最好是今天就安排，毕竟时间紧迫。如果条件允许，你可以去别的医院看看。”  
“不用了，手术的事就拜托你了。”  
我无法去其他医院，因为仅是躲避凯斯的追捕就已经十分困难。医生露出复杂的表情。  
“我知道做这个决定很困难，加油吧。”  
他说了些不知是安慰还是真心的话。我不知道他能否理解我的心情，但我只是对他说了声“是”。  
我和乔什一起从医院出来时已经很晚了，太阳正缓缓落下。  
“怎么样?你自己能应付吗?”  
对乔什的提问我点了点头。  
“是的，医生很亲切。谢谢你给我介绍一位很好的人。”  
“哪里，哪里。我很高兴你喜欢他。”  
乔什笑着说。  
对话就这样结束了。他没有再问“孩子今后该怎么办”“是否要继续这样生活”、“是否考虑过今后的事情”等种种棘手的问题。只是问了我前天住的汽车旅馆的地址。我犹豫地张嘴道；“我可能是犯罪后逃跑，你真的什么都不问吗?”  
这句话使乔什瞟了我一下，接着他直视着我的眼睛。  
“虽然很无礼，但说实话，延雨的胆子看起来并不大。”  
这是事实，我无话可说，只能苦笑。如果乔什知道我已经在凯斯的耳朵上刻了标记并逃跑了，他会作何反应呢?  
我想起有一天凯斯对我说过的一句“我很无趣”之类的话。  
因为我天生就是这样的人。与冒险之类的东西格格不入的我怎么会走到这一步呢?我苦涩的回味着。  
“如果延雨没有怀孕，我也不会这么热心。”  
” ......”  
“同病相怜。”  
他补充说。我的眼泪好像要流出来了，心里只是嘀咕着“谢谢你，谢谢你”。之后，我们一路无话。乔什一直保持沉默，但当他终于到达了目的地，看到汽车旅馆的样子，皱起了眉头。  
“你真的住在这里吗?”  
他的反应使不由我难为情的辩解。  
“因为是临时住宿，我不久就会搬出来的。”  
“你最好快点搬出来。天哪，我在这见到的醉鬼可能比我这辈子见过的都多”  
如他所说，在路边坐着几个喝醉了的男人，我们的到来吸引了他们的注意，显然这是一群地痞流氓。我刚要下车向乔什道谢时，乔什突然说。  
“独自抚养孩子是很累的，好好想想吧，你的时间已经所剩无几了。  
我犹豫着终于开了口。  
“你对艾玛说…”  
“我没有时间和她说话。”  
乔什不耐烦地摆手。我终于笑了。  
“谢谢”乔什发动汽车离开了，我目送兰博基尼远去，转身向房间走去。虽然从后面传来了醉汉们的口哨声和谩骂，但我并没有理会。一进屋便把门锁和安全锁都锁上，用椅子顶住了门，这才放心了。脏乱的床上长着霉斑，我独自一人在房间里，很多想法涌上了心头。  
“立即停止抑制剂。”  
医生严肃地说。也就是说，开了处方的药对身体同样致命，对孩子也不好……如果最后决定不会留下他，那就没关系了。  
医生的话老是在我脑子里回荡。我怀着复杂的心情闭上了眼睛。凯斯已经宣布不会留下孩子。  
已经定好日期了。但是……  
害怕  
我咬住嘴唇。静静地摸了摸肚子。想留下孩子的心情和打掉孩子的心情针锋相对。我摘下假发，将脸上随便画的痣抹去，穿上舒适宽松的衣服。  
明天得离开这儿  
我需要加油，还要买一个备用轮胎。想到明天要做的事，我让自己尽量不去想孩子。  
那天我在复杂的思绪中不知不觉地进入了梦乡。**  
突然感觉周围的环境有些异常，我不禁瞪大了眼睛。我躺在床上，眼睛不停地环顾四周。与睡觉前没有什么不同。但是为什么会产生这样的不和谐感呢?  
愣愣地思考着的我突然明白了，是透过窗户照进来的灯光不同。汽车旅馆的老招牌因断开了几根电线而不能正常工作。因此，“MOTEL”一词总被念为“MIFI”，但今天不知为何招牌干脆被关掉了，黑糊糊的字看起来很阴沉。  
但奇怪的是，尽管如此外面还是很明亮。已经熄灭的牌匾上的字几乎可以看清。我惊异地下了床。外面发生了什么?  
我站在窗边向外看，顿时吓得停住了脚步。这家便宜的汽车旅馆里有好几辆高级轿车。  
其中我发现了我熟悉的面孔。  
辉泰克  
他们怎么来了?我感到一阵眩晕，赶紧抓住窗框防止摔倒。我知道此地不能就留。但是更换汽车旅馆才两天。而且这是我第一次被发现。  
想归想，我赶紧收拾了行李。旅馆周围已经挤满了人。  
也许很快他们就会闯进我的房间。我慌忙跑到走廊里。但是还没下几节台阶，下面就传来了说话声。其中还夹杂着辉泰克的声音。我急忙转身，开始往上走，匆忙地环顾四周，发现没有地方可去。  
怎么办?  
“哦，这边。”  
听到了熟悉的声音。他是汽车旅馆的老板。几个人的脚步声渐渐逼近了。没时间了，我慌忙地转动了靠近我的房间的门的把手。试了三个才开了门。在没有锁定的房间里，醉酒的男子还没来得及上床，就在地板上睡着了。  
我急忙关闭了身后的门。粗鲁的脚步声很快变近了，但很快又变远了。我屏住呼吸，紧张地站在那里。我用目光四处寻找能逃出去的地方，但一无所获。接着响起了敲门声，然后是辉泰克喊着我的名字安慰我的声音。但也不太长。好像是过了一会儿之后强行打开了门，接着传来了嘈杂的声音，引发了骚乱。  
“没有?好好找找看?  
“延雨，我们并不是要伤害你。你出来跟我们聊聊。”  
“看看排风机那边，我们当然进不去，延雨可不一定。”“让我把假发摘下来，也许他在那儿?”  
“这边没有。”  
“再找找看!”  
听到叫喊的男人的声音，睡在各自房间的醉鬼一个个醒了过来。我紧张不安地摸了摸地板上这个房间的主人，但他却是一动不动的呼呼大睡。另外，在楼下住宿的客人们纷纷提出了抗议。  
“到底怎么了。你这些该死的家伙，连觉都不睡了?”  
“你在找妈妈吗?”“你们在这发什么疯！”  
“你为什么这么折磨我?你想让我死吗?“你们这些家伙会被起诉的!”  
四处一片混乱。辉泰克也不曾经历这样混乱的局面。打开门向外面一看，他们也是左右为难。我没有错过机会，轻手轻脚地走了出去。鬼鬼祟祟地一直走到楼梯的尽头，好不容易才到了。直到我急急忙忙走出去的时候，运气还是跟在我后面的。但是到此为止了。  
“延雨！”  
我穿过汽车旅馆停车场时，一名保镖看到了我，大声喊道。当我不由自主地回头看时，在汽车旅馆周围徘徊的保镖们高喊着，争先恐后地跑了过来。我还看到了从2楼急急忙忙跑来的其他保镖。  
我急着驾车逃跑，但保镖已经将那围起来了。我不得不放弃车子开始跑。  
汽车旅馆周围是空旷的马路，找不到藏身之处。我拼命奔跑，终于扑向对面的草丛。  
他们在后边追赶。我尽量低着身子寻找藏身之处。幸好发现了一个小兔子窝。我立刻爬进去，躲在黑暗中。  
“延雨！”  
“延雨，你出来吧。拜托!”  
“让我们谈谈，不然我就完蛋了，你忍心看我陷入麻烦之中吗?”  
保镖们轮流高喊，但我却紧紧蜷缩着身子，连呼吸都不敢大声，不断的放缓自己的动作。  
夜晚的空气又冷又潮湿。我想揉胳膊，但咬紧牙关忍了下来。这时……  
“啊！”  
突然的腹痛，使我不由自主地发出了惊叫。我紧紧咬住嘴唇深呼吸。突然从我身上感受到了香气，是omega的信息素。  
偏偏这个时候。  
背后流着冷汗。庆幸的是，他们没有注意到这里。但如果离开这里，就要寻找藏身之处，我现在散发着信息素，就会出现问题。最可怕的是“流浪汉alpha”能够轻而易举地绑架omega并轮J。虽然不是常见的事，但如果运气不好，难免会遇到。而且，我这辈子也没怎么走运过。  
我好不容易咽下了呻吟声。肚子丝丝拉拉地疼个不停。孩子到底想怎么样?医生的话在脑子里萦绕。不能再吃抑制剂了。但是那该怎么办呢？去医院看看吧。天一亮就去。不，我吃药也行。因为这个孩子我是不会留下的。那么，那么……  
“ . . . . ?”  
忽然我眼前一亮，用目光仔细打量一番周围。我屏住了呼吸，发现四周一片寂静。他们走了吗?  
动了一下，肚子又疼了起来。但是还没有达到像刚才那样难以忍受的程度。感觉就像肚子被人挖出来一样，让我无法动弹。全身上下嘎吱作响。  
"嘶! "  
我好不容易才把屏住的一口气呼了出来。刚要起身的时候，忽然，我听见有人大声喊着。  
“那边有什么？”  
“什么?哪里? "  
一瞬间，我也不知道怎么就捂住了嘴。心脏发疯似地跳了起来。  
我屏息使自己平静下来，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他们把我误认为是什么呢?兔子?狼?无论如何，对我来说都是一件幸事。因为疼痛，我低下头看了看自己的小腹。刹那间，我的内心五味杂陈。  
我蜷缩进更深处，等待声音消失，然后尽可能悄悄地向相反的方向跑去。  
不知不觉间，太阳已经升起，天亮了。过了一段时间之后，我才确信自己好不容易摆脱了他们。  
“唉”  
我咽了口唾沫，深深地叹了口气。我仔细看了看了周围，但还是看不到他们的身影。确认自己安然无恙地逃跑后，我松了一口气，放松了紧绷的肌肉，身体的力量一下子就没有了。  
差一点出大事了。  
我跌跌撞撞地一步步走出树林。  
他们是怎么知道我在这的?不知道怎么回事，他们一直朝跟汽车旅馆相反的方向走。如果他们发现我在这，会怎么样?  
我感到焦躁不安。现在看来，被抓只是时间问题。  
我差点儿大骂出声，一切都没有按原计划顺利进行。  
我停下脚步，深叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。刚开始，我打算辞职后，即使收入微薄，也要跳槽到稳定的公司，安静地过下去。但DNA被发现后，由于时间紧迫，我只能仓促逃跑。  
正因如此，最后才会做出那样的事情。  
到现在为止，凯斯的表情依然历历在目。现在他在想什么呢?  
“我为杀死那个留下标记的omega而恨得咬牙切齿，但如果是你，我不会杀你。”  
我的想法太可笑了。  
本想瞒着那个男人隐居一辈子，这种想法本身就是幻想。  
我冷静地乔装自己。现在B计划也岌岌可危。我本想越过国境去派克和加拿大，但是加拿大太远了。我决定去艾克斯克。之后要么回到韩国，要么前往第三国寻求其他方法。  
最需要的是车。留下的车很可惜，但不能回去。首先要重新购买二手车，并办理假护照。我本来打算在汽车旅馆和中间人见面，但都泡汤了。  
通知他见面取消，反正买卖已经结束了。一切都已经无可挽回了。  
我有点想哭。  
好不容易上了路的时候，太阳已经升到头顶了。  
我整夜在树林里徘徊，累得不行。如果附近有汽车旅馆，我肯定会进去，但是连加油站也没有。我拖着疲乏的步子走着。打开手机，但没有信号。  
进退两难就是这样的吗？  
我跌跌撞撞地走在没有尽头的公路上。  
*  
* *  
连续几个小时，可怕的阳光终于落下去了。我迈开脚步，感觉自己行走在沙漠之中。只要稍微停一下，就好像再也无法迈开脚步。  
“哈，哈，哈，哈。”  
我感到一阵眩晕，呼吸困难起来。嗓子嘶哑，口腔干裂，呼吸时喉咙就像撕裂一样疼痛。  
就这样一直走下去会怎么样呢?  
我的精神有些模糊。我曾经看过一篇有关一位从业者的报道，他说:“有一次，乘着偷渡船来韩的人被人举报。”会不会出现正好相反的情况呢?当然有吧?因为我也曾那样做过。（ps，延雨如果逃亡也是偷渡者，这句话表示德克斯克的制度比国内宽松）  
应该打电话给服务商。如果去德克斯克，我就不会被逼得喘不过气来了吧?  
那个地方被认为是人间天堂。如果你去德克斯克，一切都会得到解决。没有任何问题。  
嗓子干了。  
我试着吞咽唾沫，但没有用。  
眨了眨模糊的眼睛，继续向前走。走了多长时间?大概几点了?手机，到现在还是…?  
举起无力的手进行确认，但还是没有信号。哪怕是在最坏的环境里也好。我不停地走着思考。早知道会这样被追捕，就该多锻炼身体了。  
那样的话……  
我眨了眨模糊的眼睛。  
啊，如果那样的话……  
🎵🎶🎶🎵  
起先没有听见声音。后来听见了，但还是不能理解是什么。最后才明白那是我手机的铃声，我吓得反应慢了一拍。拿出来看了一下，果然有电话来了，是乔什的号码。  
我急忙按了按钮。电话好像接通了，但马上就断了。虽然当时有些恐慌，但我立刻就出现了希望。  
电话有信号了。好像是附近有个基站。它给予了我意想不到的力量。疲倦的步伐不知不觉加快了。无论是谁，都希望能遇到一个人。我认为无论开什么店都没有关系。如果你能打电话，如果你能喝水，  
“啊。”  
当我终于发现远处的加油站兼餐厅时，我已经快不行了。

*

*  
“欢迎光临。”  
一开门进去，习惯性地打招呼的女服务员大吃一惊。但是我根本就没有时间跟她简单地打招呼。我踉踉跄跄地好不容易找到了位置，屏息等待她。女服务员拿着菜单来到我面前。但我只想要一杯冰水。“请给我一杯水。”在喝水的过程中，我的嗓子里一直沙沙作响，丝毫看不到放松的迹象。受惊的女服务员又给我倒水，一连喝了三杯，我才有些清醒过来。  
“您怎么了?”  
女服务员担心地问道，我放下空杯子艰难地回答“……我很好”  
她尴尬地笑了笑，在我面前推了推菜单后就回去了。虽然疲惫不堪，但我还是恢复了一些理智。深呼吸后我拿出了手机，有信号了。  
我忍住想哭的心情，按下了号码。在等乔什接电话的时候，我无意中把目光转向了对面的电视。新闻正在播送。过了一会儿，就传来了等待铃声的声音。  
“乔什。”  
我屏住呼吸呼喊着他的名字，想把这段时间发生的事地说出来，但乔什先阻止了我。  
“你现在在哪里?外面吗?”  
“是的……是，首先，我很抱歉打扰你，我没有地方请求帮助。”  
感觉经常给乔什添麻烦，我心里很不好受。虽然在工作时间打电话有些失礼，但想到是乔什先打的，所以没关系，同时暗下决心说:“这次真的没办法了，这一定是最后一次。”而且，不管什么时候，我一定会得到他的帮助。  
我偷偷地朝周围看了看，思考该如何说出“发生了一些事情，我丢下车逃跑了”之类的话。所幸店里很空旷，没有多少客人，只有一位头发几乎没有剩下的老人一边看电视一边喝咖啡。职员们在闲聊，我也想谈谈我所经历的事情，乔什又重复了一遍。  
“现在先说你在哪里，我是乔什，现在正在工作。你先说在哪儿?周围人很多吗?”  
“不，不是很多。”  
这是一连串奇怪的问题。我很纳闷，首先告诉他菜单上的商店的名字和电话号码。乔什似乎是在写什么文章，但马上嘱咐说:“一定要认真回答。”  
“好，如果那里没有客人，那就太好了。呆在那儿，尽量坐在角落里。不管在哪里都不要让人看见。”  
“为什么要这样?到底怎么…”  
此时。我无意中看扫过一个画面，立刻停下来话语。我无法相信我所看到的。在我耳边传来了乔什的声音  
“凯斯·皮特曼那个该死的家伙悬赏捉拿你。捉到你的人将得到一笔丰厚的奖金。听懂了吗?现在全国都闹着要找你了。现在延雨比超级碗（ps我也不知道这是什么）更受欢迎。只要随便打开电视，或者上网，都能看见你的照片。照此下去，抓住你只是时间问题了。因为捉你比买彩票能赚到更多的钱。你到底对皮特曼做了什么？”  
乔什在结束感叹后，挂断了电话。我记不得我回答了什么。只是将视线固定在电视机上，呆呆地坐着。画面已经消失。但我还是无法移开视线。  
*  
*  
*  
喧闹的声音吵醒了我。我好像在等待的时候打了一个瞌睡，一个人坐在商店里角落里，我小心翼翼地观察着周围。不知不觉间，饭店里已经挤满了人。已经到吃饭时间了  
店外停着几辆奔驰和卡车。吃完晚饭休息片刻后，在马路上行驶的卡车司机们占领了店铺。我蜷缩着身子，尽量不让他们看见，直到他们离开。  
但是这个小小的举动吸引了一个人的注意。一个叫来服务生后东张西望的健壮男人突然出现在我的眼前。我慌忙避开视线，有一种不详的预感。那个男人不会这样轻易放过我。  
看到那个男人对坐在对面的另一个男人说了些什么。那个男人转过头来朝我这边瞟了瞟。我的心脏可怕地跳了起来。乔什的话回响在耳畔。  
“只要找到你就能赚到比中彩票还多的钱。”  
我出了一身的冷汗，犹豫了一会儿就开始收拾行李，打算暂时藏在卫生间里。乔什什么时候会来呢?我不动声色的看着挂钟，那两人已经进行了两个多小时的通话。我不安地看着周围。两个男人仍在窃窃私语着我。好像四面八方都在看我似的。我实在忍不住，终于从座位上站了起来。这时，那男人随即站起来，挡在我面前。  
"等一下”  
一瞬间 我被吓得呆立在原地。在目前的情况下，两个高大的男人显得格外有威胁性。我尽量冷静地开口。  
“请让开。”  
“嘿，有什么事那么急?”  
“我们谈谈吧。你也是一个人吗?”  
我急切地环顾了一下周围，所有人都只是观望而已，没有任何施救的迹象。我尽力装出若无其事的样子说：“不是，我的同伴马上就来了。”  
其中一个男人嘻嘻地笑了。  
“什么时候?你从刚才开始就一直一个人呆着。”  
他说话带着南方口音，他的脸因为经常喝酒而泛红，显然是个粗鲁的人。  
另一个满脸胡须的男人笑着说。  
“吃饭的时候随便聊聊吧。彼此都很无聊，不是吗?  
“不用了，我很好。”  
“坐在这儿吧。”  
他们不问青红皂白就抓住了我的胳膊，硬让我坐在他们的座位上。我本想站起来，却被人挡住了。  
“你要去哪?你觉得我们会对你做什么?”  
我没有回答。用眼神向路过的女服务员求助，但她无动于衷地转过头去。好像这种事很平常。  
那个男人悠闲地拍了拍我的肩膀。我无精打采地瘫坐在椅子上。他低下了头，慢慢的靠近我。  
我能闻到我的信息素，心中忐忑不安，马上转头看着他。  
“你这个家伙，是omega吧?”  
这时其他男人理所当然地笑了。  
“难怪会有信息素发散出来，这并不奇怪。或许你的发情期到了?味道真明显，餐厅里到处都是你的味道。”  
他眯起眼睛看着我。  
“是你吧，这个？”  
男子从裤子口袋里取出的皱巴巴的纸上，印着我的脸。无数个零的悬赏金也一览无余。我被吓得全身发僵。如果没有信息素，就不会被发现吗?这是不知道的假设，但无论如何，必须离开这里是不争的事实。  
我匆匆地站起来。但是男人毫不犹豫地按住了我的肩膀。我被按在一张长椅上。  
“你要去哪里?”  
那个男人朝我咧嘴笑。由于害怕，我浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。事情并没有结束。又有男人凑了过来。  
“什么?他就是那个人? "  
“干什么呢，你们？"  
那句话使我周围的男人纷纷起身。我睁大了眼睛。在按住我的男人身后，一个男人突然出现，吓了我一跳。  
"我知道这家伙，他现在正在被通缉吧? ”  
"是他吧?给的悬赏金太高了。”  
随后其他男人聚拢而来。第一次抓住我的男人发了脾气。  
“滚开，你们这些家伙。他被我们抓住了!你想干什么?信不信我打电话!”  
对他们来说，我不是人。只是一张写着无数个“0”的支票。这动荡的气氛使我感到害怕。一个从慌忙拨号的男子手里抢走手机的男人瞟了我一下。  
“这么多钱，你想自己独占?”  
“好东西应该分享，不是吗?”  
到处都在点头。转移视线，抓住我的男人们惊慌地看着对方。  
“是你挑起的争端。”  
他们吵了起来。  
“是谁认出来的，你小子敢怪我?”  
“好了，别吵了，大家好好聊聊吧。每个人都可以分得一大笔钱，不是吗?”  
有个男人叫停了他们的争吵。虽然这样说，但是他的脸上还是充满了欲望。我看到抓住我的两个男人互相看对方一眼，其中一个突然一边大叫一边扑向了刚刚那个男人。  
但是一个人对付所有男人是不可能的。在他和其他人缠斗的时候，另一个抓住我的男人急忙拉起我的胳膊准备离开商店。但没走几步就被挡住了。  
“哦，不，不。”  
三四个男人挡住了去路，抓住我的男人的脸瞬间扭曲了。一个男人伸出了手，让他把我交给他。但那个男人却从后面抱住我，倒退了几步。  
“我要用手把这家伙的脑袋扭掉。”  
没等说完，背后有人用椅子砸了他的头。随着男人的倒下，我挣脱了束缚。瞬间室内乱作一团，为了抓住惊慌逃跑的我，所有男人都伸长了胳膊。在这种情况下，他们为了霸占奖金而上演了一场乱斗剧，甚至还大喊“不要错过”，他们试图抓住我，我被抓了好几次之后又溜走，最终跑进了卫生间。  
进入卫生间，锁上门，跟在我后面的男人们立即大声叫喊，不停地敲门。我急切地环顾四周，却看不见窗户。我不知道该说什么，但一切已经晚了。在西周被围得水泄不通的卫生间里，除了像这样一直坚持到乔什来之外，别无他法。  
我吓得喘不过气来，靠着墙坐了下来。衣服好几处被撕破了。在这个过程中，男人们不断地敲门。这样下去，门可能会碎，或者锁可能会掉下来。此时我忽然想起了凯斯，不由陷入了沉思。  
“..... ?”  
突然从门外传来了奇怪的声音。我静静地竖起耳朵仔细听，传来了惨叫和被殴打的呻吟声。这并不是结束，而是其他男人插足了这场小小的骚乱。  
“你要干什么?啊！”  
“等一下！不要！”  
男人们的呐喊声和打斗声似乎持续了好半天，终于平静下来。我惊慌地眨了眨眼睛。完全不知道是怎么回事。屏声静听时，忽然有人敲门。  
“咣咣咣”  
“啊!”  
我不由发出惊叫，蜷缩着身子，过了一会儿，对面传来一个的声音。  
“看，已经处理好了。出来吧。”  
接着，一阵刺痛的声音。我吓得眨了眨眼睛。  
他是谁？  
我很害怕，他接着对我说。  
“你是延雨吧?是乔什请我来的。”  
等待已久的名字让我立刻站了起来。在我打开被锁上的门的一刹那，我忽然产生了警戒心。我可以相信他吗?难道谁偷听我的电话了？  
虽然我并不怀疑乔什，但我一想起刚才发生的情况，就浑身僵硬。见没人回应，男人开口了。  
“看，我很忙。如果再不马上出来的话，我就自己走了，我已经尽力了。”  
“好吧，数到三就走。三，二，一”  
“等一下！”  
我慌张地叫住了那个像闪电一样数完数字后转身离开的男人。急急忙忙地开门出来，和转过身的男人对视了一下。我被眼前的情景惊呆了。  
此时，站着的只有那个男人和我。向我冲过来的大块头的男人们有的倒在地上呻吟，有的干脆失去了意识。  
是这个男人一个人干的吗?  
我呆呆地看着他，在对视的一刹那，我吓得屏住了呼吸。他只是稍稍皱了皱眉，随即朝我走过来。一瞬间我不由自主地往后退。但男人迈出大步仅”几步就站在了我面前。我逃跑都没来得及。咽了咽口水，我虽然一眼就认出来了，但是站在眼前的他却高得惊人。他开口，只是低头看着我。"我是丹尼，乔什的朋友。”  
“……什么！”  
我吓了一跳，他点点头，显出非常不耐烦的神情。后来我才知道他在吃口香糖（？）。而且，这让人惊讶的美男子是那么熟悉，当我看到这个男人随意地把金黄色的头发扫过时，就想起了他。  
“日历……”  
那个男人停下脚步，皱着眉头看着我。很显然，他是去年《消防管日历》的封面人物。


End file.
